


That Halo Halo Song

by taylor_writes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beyonce test, bitty is disappointed, jack tried so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_writes/pseuds/taylor_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name three of Beyoncé’s songs.<br/>Bittle scooted closer and pointed at it. “This was the easy one, Jack.”<br/>Three answers were in careful writing below the question:<br/>Single Ladies<br/>The Halo Halo Song<br/>Surfboard</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Halo Halo Song

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/145962933277  
> Title from this tweet: http://omgeverythingplease.tumblr.com/tagged/tweets/chrono/page/43  
> (the one from December 19 about the halo song)  
> As always, all characters aren't mine and they come from the awesome comic Check Please

“I’m sorry, honey, but I just can’t be with you anymore,” Bitty said, shaking his head sadly. The paper had a big red “F” on the front, with the disappointing score right  
next to it. Jack had failed. He had failed his Beyoncé test. 

To be fair, he wasn’t nearly as prepared for this as he is for his other tests. Mainly because Bitty had just shoved it in his face an hour ago and told him to complete it with absolutely no time for studying at all. How was he supposed to be able to name three of Beyoncé’s songs off the top of his head? This all came so easily to Bittle, but it was nearly impossible for Jack. 

“I’ll work harder, I promise,” Jack pleaded.

“No, that’s not good enough, sweetheart. You need extra help. You’re going to tutoring.”

 

“Welcome to Day One of Beyoncé tutoring!” Bittle was too happy, Jack thought, scowling at him. He was grumpy about being woken up so early in the morning during the one weekend they had together this month. With Jack’s away games and Bitty’s schedule, it had been incredibly difficult to find time together lately, and this was not how Jack wanted to spend what little they did have. 

This was payback for early-morning checking practice, he was sure of it.

Bitty sat down beside him at their kitchen table and shoved something in front of him. Jack recognized it as his original test, the one he had failed last night. Bitty had shoved his things into a suitcase and stormed out the door, mumbling something about finding a better boyfriend who would understand pop culture and Beyoncé. Jack had just laughed and refused to open the door for another hour when Bitty came back knocking and panicking about his pie that he’d left in the oven. 

“My pie, Jack!” he’d whined, going on about proper baking times and the importance of Not Burning Things. Jack had a soft spot for pie, so he let Bitty in long before the oven timer was set to go off. After all, he didn’t have 24/7 access to this pie anymore and he sure wasn’t going to let one get burnt because he was being stubborn about a Beyoncé test of all things. 

-

The first question stared up at him covered in angry red marks. 

Name three of Beyoncé’s songs.

Bittle scooted closer and pointed at it. “This was the easy one, Jack.”

Three answers were in careful writing below the question:  
Single Ladies  
The Halo Halo Song  
Surfboard

“Those are all her songs, what are you talking about?” Jack knew those were on Bitty’s Beyoncé Baking Playlist. 

“Yes, Jack, they are. But you’ve got the names completely wrong. It’s not called ‘the halo halo song.’ It’s just called Halo. And there is no song called Surfboard.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. Yes, there was. He’d heard it. He started singing the part he remembered, not sure why Bitty was laughing at him.

“Jack, honey, that one’s called ‘Drunk in Love.’”

“At least I got one of them right, eh?” Jack kissed Bitty’s forehead and ruffled his hair. “Maybe I’m not completely hopeless.”

Bitty tilted his head up for a proper kiss and smirked. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be an expert.”

The next question was “who is Beyoncé married to?”

“His name was letters, but I couldn’t remember which ones,” Jack said, trying to explain his obviously wrong answer: J.P.

Bitty didn’t say anything, just wrote “Jay Z” on the paper and turned the page. For Jack, this was almost worse than disappointing his parents. 

 

After that, it was “what is Beyoncé’s first and last name?”

Answer: Beyoncé Knowledge

“No. Just no, Jack.” 

 

It went like this through most of the morning, Bitty correcting Jack’s (many) wrong answers and rewarding him with hugs and kisses when he actually managed to get  
something right. And by the end of it, Jack honestly did feel like he’d learned a lot. He told Bitty this, and wasn’t expecting his response at all.

“Good. Because your next test is on Nicki Minaj and I expect you to pass.”


End file.
